gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quick Team
SIGN IF YOU SUPPORT QUICK! Rules # You have to have an account # You can't spam # Don't delete anything that isn't yours # Respect other's point of view ﻿ Signs # Hello? Who's there? I carry a Rape Whistle. # [[User: Immagleek18|'Come with me...and we'll be...']]' 'in a world of pure imagination... 01:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # --Oh, don't play dumb. We're better at it then you. You were having cheer-sex with him! 01:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Queen of The Quickers is here Baby! # My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # [[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 16:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Sodafloss # Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 00:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) #--BforBerryTalk 01:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 18:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Proud Cheerio']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|''' and Queen of all things Finchel']] 18:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Quick is awesomeness' # This is how the story plays out Quinn: [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 18:05, March 27, 2011 # Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head YIPPIE NATIONALS!!!!!!! GO GLEE # QuinnyGirl12 18:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # GleekyVivi # Finchelquicklover 00:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek1234567 # Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon 07:49, March # Gleestyle # [[User Talk:Gleeful|I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too]] 09:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # SaveMeBarry2 # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 00:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) # Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # QuinnForever [[User:QuinnForever|'Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Love Like It's All That We Know']] 10:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ab]] 09:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever # # --'How could you ship Finchel?!'[[User talk:Gleek170|'The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?']] 21:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) # Skool makes you Sooper Smart. 17:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 17:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 18:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Ms.Finchell <3 20:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # is always there fore you--Finn+Rachel=love 22:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # User:Darth Skulkx 12:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # # ‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah 01:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel4Eva- The name deceives, I believe in Quick as well # --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 09:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # LoserLikeMe 01:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) --Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # User:Goth-wheelkids Zarin Forever <3 40. # "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 00:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 You can't just GO to Pig Farts, It's on MARS. # Samchel:D 18:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Samchel:D # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # --[[User: Sky Splits|'I feel pretty...Oh so pretty...']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[I feel pretty and witty and bright]]] although I love Fabson I wouldn't mind a bit of Quick! # glee-weasley (we need more Quick!!!) #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #User:St.Berrylove <3 48. --It's kind of hot, actually. 18:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Quinnfabrayfan Quick Royalty Queen # --Oh, don't play dumb. We're better at it then you. You were having cheer-sex with him! 01:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) King #Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 23:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Princesses # Gossip Girl-My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # Star9999- brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura # Gleek.0- this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) # Quinn dianna gleek- Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Glee+me+Kurt=love- (put sig here) # Gleefinchelbartie- [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Hey, if we were in prison']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'you guys would be like my bitches.']] 16:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Princes (contact Gossip Girl) Citizens # BforBerry--Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior 17:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Immagleek18--- [[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 21:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek170--'How could you ship Finchel?!'[[User talk:Gleek170|'The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?']] 21:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) # Dr.Stinky---Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 00:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Pig&gleecrazy - --Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # SanLopez -- # Loserlikeme - LoserLikeMe 05:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek5-- [[User: Gleek5|'Why don't we write about']] a giraffe who learns to love 17:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 11:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pairs That Support Quick # Finchel # Tartie # Brittana # Hevans # St.Berry # Samchel # Samcedes # Samtana # Bram # Bartie Pairs/Users That Don't Support Quick # Puckleberry # Pucktana # Quam # Fabson # Luck # Quartie # Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 17:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can not stand them! # [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) (More like sick!!!) # (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez 17:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # 21:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) nope ! quam forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # Team Quam through and through! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 16:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) # More of a Quam fan # Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 21:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) # Ken & Barbie 11:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC)QUAMQUAMQUAM Category:Teams